


Tetre novelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama dei cavalli [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Flash Fic, Melancholy, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un altro modo di come sarebbe potuta andare la scena in cui Legolas dice ad Eowyn che Aragorn è morto.Personaggi: Eowyn, Legolas (e qua vi voglio!)Prompt: Regina senza aver mai veduto trono.





	Tetre novelle

Tetre novelle  
  


Eowyn guardò il gioiello che Legolas le porgeva, osservò le foglie ricavate nell’argento e la brillantezza lattea della sua pietra. Le iridi azzurre le si tinsero di blu, le lacrime le rigarono il viso e gli occhi divennero liquidi. Indietreggiò, socchiuse le labbra sottili e ansimò.

“Non può essere caduto” sussurrò. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò e lo sentì rimbombare nelle sue orecchie. Legolas strinse le dita diafane intorno alla pietra di Aragorn. Abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli biondi gli finirono davanti al viso e si leccò le labbra.

“Voi mentite” biascicò la dama con voce rauca. Gimli alzò l’ascia e la puntò verso la dama di Rohan.

“Signora dei cavalli, non date del bugiardo al mio amico. Già il suo cuore piange per una perdita tremenda” ringhiò. La lama brillò illuminata dalla luce del sole e Eowyn chinò il capo.

“Voi non capite il mio dolore” sussurrò. Incrociò le dita e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dorati.

“Al contrario comprendo le vostre pene di voi che siete regina senza aver mai veduto trono. Per anni ho vagato senza poter fare ciò che volevo per le mie terre e ora perdo chi mi è più caro” sussurrò Legolas. Gimli abbassò l’arma e guardò Eowyn allontanarsi.

“Non sprecare parole con lei” ringhiò. Legolas gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Riponi la tua belligeranza, amico mio. So che anche tu soffri” sussurrò.


End file.
